Ed Edd n Eddy: Fear
by NorthBridge Brony
Summary: Edd leaves Peach Creek to chicago and when he returns he comes back with a new style and brings a murder with him and then works to bring him down please Review
1. Chicago and Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy i simplt wrote this so enjoy

May 15th 2009 was a special day for Double D for today was his 12th birthday. " Happy birthday dude " said Nazz " thankyou Nazz " replied Edd as he sat in front of his cake with twelve candles in. Ever since Mondo a gogo all the kids were a little more kinder to the Eds even more so to Edd. As Edd went to blow out the candles Ed beat him to it " Ed you big lump Sockhead was meant to do that " scolded Eddy " sorry Double D i was to excited " " it's ok Ed, lovable oaf " Edd patted Ed on the head and turned to the kids " thank you everyone for a loverly birthday, now enjoy the refressments i'll be back " he said as the others started enjoying themself. After a few minutes Edd returned with a sad look on his face " you ok Sockhead " asked Eddy " yeah fine just had a phone call that's all " replied putting on his best fake smile and tried to enjoy himself.

The next day Ed and Eddy went to call Edd but when they got there they saw a rent post on the lawn " Edd's left " said Eddy " we are three no more like blah blah with out the other blah " cried Ed while Eddy forced back the tears. After a few minutes the other kids came to the Eds side to see that Edd was gone. " Why did he leave " asked Kevin " I don't know " replied Eddy " where did he go " asked Jimmy " " I don't know " replied Eddy " I can find out for you my mom works at the town hall i can find out where he went " said Nazz " please do " said Ed so she left to find out. When Nazz left the kids went to Kevin's house to wait for Nazz and when she arrived she looked like she had been crying all the way here. " What is it Nazz girl " asked Rolf " he's house has been rented for a year while Edd's in Chicago " she started crying again while the group stood there in complete shock. " why has he moved to Chicago for god sake " shouted Eddy " there may be a clue in his house " suggested Kevin " maybe, you break i'll enter " said Eddy.

They got to Edd's house " okay i'll have a look around and see if i can find anything, while Ed and Kevin search Edd's lab " said Eddy " why am I with the Dork " asked Kevin " because me and Ed nowhere the Lab is and i'll be inside kay " " kay ". Eddy opened the window and slid in the place looked bigger without stuff in it. Eddy walked through to the kitchen but stopped when he heard talking " so why the boss leave the Cul-de-sac to go to Chicago " " no idea but we need to find his lab he never told us where it was, damn this will be hard why didn't he tell us where it was, Jesus " " Eddwa... I mean the boss was never easy, come on let's go ". Eddy stood there trying to let what he just heard sink in but he was snapped out his thoughts when he heard someone from the cooridoor so he started heading back but was blocked by half a dozen guys with guns.

Eddy POV:  
>How am I going to get past them oh damn think think maybe i can sneak past. I looked at the group, no there covering every direction. What's that a phone " ok Carl, come on guys the labs in the garden ". As the group left I let out a sigh and looked to see one still there. Damn what do i do maybe i could knock him out, what with though. I looked and saw a gun so I picked and pointed it " don't move i'm armed " i said shooting the ground to prove it " okay mate what do you want me to do " " gun on the floor and then to move away from the door and sit down " i ordered with a grin. The guy did it and i opened the door and left, i then threw the gun down and ran to the other kids.<p>

MEANWHILE:  
>Ed and Kevin walked through the garden to the shed " so where is the lab " asked Kevin " in there " said Ed pointing towards the shed. They reached the shed and Ed punched (litrelly) the code for the secret room. Kevin stepped in and looked at the big canisters filled with brown gas " what was Double D up to " said Kevin studying the canisters. Just then five armed armed men appered " hey who are you " said one of them pointing his weapon at Kevin. He thought fast he kicked a canister to release the gas and using Ed as a battering ram through the wall " run " shouted Kevin. The two kids ran away back towards the others. When they got to the others Eddy was arriving at the same time " run guys run " Kevin shouted to the group when the bullits started flying, the group then legged it into the woods.<p>

When they were deep in the woods they looked at Eddy & Kevin " what did you find out " asked Sarah " well somethings going on in his lab are canisters filled with brown gas " replied Kevin " Plank said what about Eddy " said Johhny. Everyone looked at Eddy " those goons were in Double D's employment, they were cleaning out his science stuff " said Eddy with a low voice. Just then a rustling came from a nearby bush and the kids became paralized, well all but one, " BELLY BUTTON EATER " screamed Ed who ran into the distance. The other kids looked to see if they could see him but a scream from Ed somewhere made them fear the worst. Then the lump reappered when he ran into Eddy " RUN AWAY KANKERS " screamed Ed as he sat on Eddys head. After Ed said that the Kankers stepped out the bushs and when they did the kids let out a huge sigh " oh it's only you guys, thank god ". The girls looked at each other in utter confussion " what do you mean and where is my honey bunch " asked Marie. The kids looked behind them and pointed " ask them " all the kids said in union and when the Kankers turned round they saw five guys aiming uzi's at the kids " RUN " shouted Eddy and when the kids ran the men opened fire on the eleven kids and plank of wood. The kids took cover behind a falled tree " bloody hell there gonna shoot down the whole wood down " said Sarah " she who gives migranes is right " said Rolf " who are they anyway " asked Lee " there the tax men, who do you think they are, there goons more accurate there Double D's " said Eddy. Just then the guns stopped so the kids could here the men " the boss wants to talk to you " said one guy as he handed over a comms device " yes sir " " why are you shooting at my friends " said the guy down the line, who sounded like Edd. " Well they saw to much " " not good enough leave them and get the canisters and then get your stupid arses down to Chicago NOW ". The line went dead and the man made a hand sign and the others left and the man said " soz " and left. The kids then all sat there " now what do we do " asked May " we go home then tomorrow we act like normal for a year then kill Double D when he gets back " said Nazz. Then the kids one by one stood up and went home.

1 YEAR LATER:  
>It was a quiet day in the Cul-de-sac the kids were playing baseball and the Eds were running from Lee &amp; May. Ed &amp; Eddy jumped a fence into Edd's garden, which had extremly long grass (hip height). They moved through the grass and slipped round the house. When they came onto the front lawn they saw a truck parked with people bringing furniture to the front wear more men took the stuff into the house. Eddy walked to one of them " what you doing " asked Eddy " we are moving this stuff into that house for the owners " " who is the family " " how could i forget the Johnson family ". Eddy turned to a smiling Ed because Edd's second name is Johnson, but something bugged Eddy " why won't you forget " asked Eddy " well we moved the stuff in the middle of the night and when someone saw us this twelve year old kid knocked him out and moved him into a ditch " said the worker and then went back to work. Eddy looked at Ed in glee who then hugged Eddy " Double d's coming back Eddy he's coming back " said Ed as he jumped up and down hugging Eddy who didn't try to break free just smiled at the thought of seeing Edd again. After three hours all the kids knew Edd was coming back and the furniture had been moved into the house and they were waiting for Edd to come back. When the kids thought that Edd was not coming a red car that was identical to Edd's turned the cornor and went and parked in Edd's house drive and out stepped Edd's mother. Ed, Eddy &amp; the other kids ran to her " where is Double D " asked Eddy, when he said that she looked at the floor with sad eyes " he's still in Chicago, he divorced us " andwered Edd's father who had just got out the car " divorced you " said Jimmy " we don't know the official but he's now his own boss but we must provide a home for him incase he comes back " said Edd's mother as they walked in leaving a sad bunch of kids. As the the group left the Eds went back towards the lane May &amp; Lee went for them but Ed &amp; Eddy just walked away towards there houses.<p>

4 MOUNTHS LATER:  
>Ed and Eddy were sitting on the pavement thinking off something to do when they heard a car coming down and parking. When they came round they saw it had parked in Edd's drive and that lots of smoke was coming out the window, by now the other kids had seen this and had come and looked at the car. Just then a door opened and a 13 year old kid stepped out wearing black shoes, black pants a black top and a long coat reaching his shins, sunglasses were placed crookedly on his face while wearing a black beainie. " Cut down on them smokes " said the figuare who sounded a lot like Eddward. The kids could not come to grips with what they could see as the kid grabbed a bag and walked towards Edd's house, while the car drove off. Ed, Eddy and the other kids walked towards the kid who was trying to find the right key " damn door i can't get it open my key is bent " said the figure, so Eddy dangled a spare key in front of him. The figure turned around to reveal himself as...(who do you think!) Eddward Johnson. For two minites everyone just stared at the kid who never would look like this he had a box of cigerettes in his pocket, he had an earpiercing and his breath smelt like alchoal. " How you guys " asked Edd but no one answered so Edd looked at himself " like my new style " " your Double D ed-boy " asked Rolf " yeah ". With that note Ed grabbed Edd and embraced him in a bear hug " Double D's back " shouted Edd as he jumped up and down while holding Edd. When he let go Johhny and plank started cheering Rolf keep saying welcomeing him back Jimmy and Sarah stood there smiling and Nazz was hugging Edd while Eddy stood there smiling trying to hold back his tears of happiness. When the kids stopped welcoming Edd back Kevin walked to Edd and grabbed Edd by his coat " YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED WHEN YOU LEFT AND FOR THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU " shouted Kevin but all Edd did was smile and look at Kevin " bring it ", and with that the kids back off.<p>

Kevin threw a fist at Edd but he caught it with ease and grabbed his other hand and squeezed them so Kevin kneeled in pain, Edd then kneed Kevin in the face and then threw him to one side. Kevin got up and went at Edd but he just kicked Kev in the knee making him fall in pain. While Kevin lay there in pain Edd kneeled next to him " don't do that again or next time i don't go easy on ya " he moved his jacket to reavel what looked like a pistol in a holster. Edd got up and gave the bag (which he was holding while fighting Kevin) to the shocked Ed and Eddy " a girt from an old friend ". Ed and Eddy pulled out coats like Edd's one for Ed (green) and one for Eddy (yellow) " sweet, who gave them you " asked Eddy as he put it on " your bro he lives in chicago " he told the Eds now wearing there new coats.

After a minite Nazz spoke " Edd, why did you move Chicago ". Before Edd could answer a red dot appered on his chest which made Edd smile " high-tec for a thug, GET DOWN " shouted Edd as a gunshot rang out just missing Edd's chest. The kids ducked and hid and stayed hidden, until Edd appered holding a gun and fired three shots before hearing a screm and another shot to the right " run guys Ed, Eddy with me " shouted Edd who ran with the Eds close behind. The Eds ran towards the lane and off towards the woods, when they arrived in the woods Eddy looked at Edd " who where they " asked Eddy " no idea Eddy " replied Edd " maybe there here from the seventh planet from gloo here to still are gravy " added Ed which made Edd & Eddy facepalm. Just then a 30 year old man jumped out the bushes and smacked the gun out of Edd's hands but Edd just smacked him in the throat and kicked his knee and punched him in the face knocking him out " to the trailer park it's the only safe place " said Edd " you've been gone to long you remember that the Kankers live there " said Eddy " yeah i know, come on " said Edd who walked off followed slowly by Ed & Eddy.

When the Eds arrived at the trailer park there was a dozen armed men " oh shame we can't stay here damn well let's go " said Eddy who was walking away till Edd grabbed him " i knew they were here it's just... there " he pointed at the Kankers trailer. When Ed and Eddy realised Edd was here for the Kankers they started swearting and shaking which caught the attension of one of the thugs " there they are " shouted the man which caused the others to point there guns at the Eds and while Ed & Eddy shook with fear Edd just smiled to himself. When the goons went to shoot Edd ran towards the trailers while dodging bullets. He made it to the trailer and lifted his fist into a knocking position and when he did that all the thugs dropped there guns and started to plead " nah " said Edd who knocked on the door of the Kankers trailer.

In the trailer the sisters were watching T.V. when the door was knocked " answer that Marie " Lee told her " answer that May " Marie told her " get that Lee " May told her. Lee got up and when she was about to open the door when a 20 year old man was thrown through the window " what the heck was that " said Marie. The three sisters went to the window to see Edd beating up a number of men older then him " it's my boyfriend " said Marie with excitment " yeah he's cleaned up well " joked Lee " yeah and he's tougher " added May. When Edd had knocked all the guys out the girls went outside to see Edd putting a cigar in between his lips and went to light with a black box lighter but was stopped when someone poked a gun on his head. " Don't move Edd " said the thug " i can't even light this " asked Edd " that you can " replied the thug. Edd light the cigar and smoked it and then blew the ash end into the thugs eyes making him drop his gun. Edd then delivered a number of punches into the thugs face and when the goon pulled out a knife Marie joined in the game of punch tennis, this continued till the thug fell knocked out and Edd turned Marie.

" Nice work there Marie " " thanks you did good yourself Edd ", they looked at each other for a few seconds until Marie jumped on him and kissed him all over. While Marie did this Eddy broke out laughing " just got back and this happens " Eddy managed to choke out. When Marie was done she got up and so did Edd who was covered in kiss marks but he just pulled out a piece of cloth cleaned up looked up grabbed Marie pulled her close and kissed her smack on the lips, which shut Eddy up. One thug woke up and went to shoot Edd but Edd (still kissing Marie) kicked him in the face knocking him out yet again. Edd the broke the kiss, smiling he walked towards Ed & Eddy " that's how you do it boys, move away learn a few things come back beat up the bully of the Cul-de-sac, get shot at and get a girlfriend all in " looked at his watch " 30 minites see you later ". Edd walked off " who are you you're not Double D " asked Eddy " of cource i am who do you think i am Triple D ". Just then a girl with glasses appered " copyright of me " said the girl " sorry " Edd told her who then disappered. Edd then walked off " see you at school tomorrow " he shouted at the 2 friends, girfriend and 2 girlfriend's sisters.

End of part 1


	2. Evil has a face

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy i simply wrote this so enjoy

It was a new day in Peach creek and Ed and Eddy were walking towards school when Edd caught up to them. " Alright Sockhead " asked Eddy " yes fine, a bruised leg but nothing to bad thanks for asking ". The trio continued walking towards the school to see the Kankers standing in front of the school. Marie ran and hugged Edd while Ed and Eddy hid behind Edd from the other Kankers. Edd and Marie walked into school " i'll see you later i have to tell the headmaster i've arrived " explained Edd as he walked away. Edd walked into the headmasters office " principal " " welcome back Edd, nice new look " Edd smiled. " You have all the same classes and homeroom and i hope you remembered your school equipment " " yes sir " " excellent well hurry to class ". Edd left the office to see somone he thought was dead turn a cornor making him run after it. Edd turned the cornor to get smashed in the face by some unknown attacker, when Edd woke up he was in the nurces office. He got up and left.

Later Edd met with Ed and Eddy in the lunchroom. " Where have you been Edd we looked all over for you " said Eddy " yeah i thought the aliens from gamma 7 had come to suck your brains and use your corpes for... " " i just got smashed on the head and went to the nurces office that's all " Edd answered. Marie then appered and sat next to Edd " you okay " " yeah i'm fine just a headache ". After 5 minutes the intercom came online " would Lee and May Kanker come to the principels office NOW and could Edd stick his head up his arse and die thankyou ". Ed, Eddy and Marie looked at Edd who was just eating like nothing had been said. Edd saw he was being watched " oh that was the guy who attacked me not the principal and yes were not doing anything because i made a few enemys in Chicago so i'm doing nothing until i know who it is " explained Edd who went back to eating. Edd got up and left as the intercom went back on " could class 6c please head to the swimming pool after lunch thankyou ". Ed, Edd, Eddy and Marie were walking past the gym hall when Edd stopped and walked back to the doorway. The others looked to see a kid leaned against the wall singing BRAINS by Voltaire which made Edd's eyes bulge " what is it " asked Marie. But before he answered the bell went and they had to go to class. " Come on Sockhead " said Eddy " you go i have to meet an old friend ".

As Edd opened the door and walked through he could feel the presence he thought long dead. " The kid singing Brains gave it away, Scarecrow ". With that said a man with a sack with markings on them with a gas mask built in look to and syringed fingers wearing dark brown top, trousers and a long coat reaching his feet with a Scarecrow pointy hat " did it crud " said Scarecrow. For two minites the two sized each other up till one broke the silence " you look well you been training " asked Scarecrow " yeah you " replied Edd " mastered voilent dancing and the gas, so new moves let's see them " replied Scarecrow. With that Edd started throwing punches at Scarecrow, some hitting some missing, after three minutes of Edd on the attack Scarecrow grabbed Edd and threw him through a window.

Kevin POV:  
>As I there with the beautiful Nazz a crash came from above us and when I look up we saw Edd hanging there holding on for dear life " DOUBLE D " shouted everyone in the pool room. Just then some creepy looking person with a sack and hat on his head stood were the window once stood.<p>

Normal POV:  
>Scarecrow grabbed Edd's beanie and let him hang there for a second " i can't believe it but after a year of you being my only thought at last I will be rid of you " he finished with a laugh that could send shivers up the bravest mans spine. While he laughed Edd grabbed Scarecrow " two can play at this game " he said as he pulled himself up and back to figthing Scarecrow. When that happened Ed, Edd and Marie (being Edd's girlfriend) ran to help their friend but two big guys with sack on there head wielding Uzi's stopped them leaving " only the girl may pass " said thug 1 while pointing at Marie " orders of lord Scarecrow " added thug 2 and so Marie went off to find Edd before it was too late.<p>

When Marie arrived at the room where Edd was fighting Scarecrow, she opened it to reveal Edd hitting Scarecrow with a metel pole. When Edd went to hit him again Scarecrow clawed Edd with his syringes and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up " time to die " said Scarecrow as he went to claw him again but a hand shot and stopped him from killing Edd " pick on someone your own size " said Marie in an aggressive tone " kay " he said as he shot a cloud of gas from his wrist making Marie cough and Edd scream " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ".

Marie POV:  
>What ever this creep gased me with it was making me choke and all of a sudden loads of snakes appered on me, my worst knightmare, being afraid of snakes " get the snakes off me please " i continued to shout but no one did anything.<p>

Normal POV:  
>As Scarecrow stood there watching her scream as she rubbed her bare arms " so the gas works her worst fear is snakes, cool " he told the suspending Edd who had tears in his eyes as he watched Marie scream in a fit of terror. Scarecrow threw Edd into the wall making him imobile and unable to stop Scarecrow have his fun. Scarecrow pulled out a bottle of vodka from the cupboard, he looked at Marie who was now standing " you look like you take yourself to seriously, relax " he kicked Marie into a chair " have a drink " he said as he threw Vodka " you want my opinion " he said pulling out a lighter and lighting it " you need to lighten up " he said as throwing it on her making her become a walking fireball. Marie screamed and ran around and jumped through the broken window.<p>

Meanwhile:  
>All the kids sat their by the pool wondering what is going on but they were snapped out of there thoughts as a huge fireball fell out the sky. Everyone jumped up and tried to get away from the fire " it's a person " shouted Johnny " Johnny the wood boy is right " said Rolf. The kids watched the fire fall into the pool and later Marie, face down, surfaced not moving a muscle. Just then a sound came from the window and when the kids looked up they saw Scarecrow standing there laughing a horrible laugh that made him look him even more insane. Just then Edd jumped at Scarecrow knocking them into the pool below.<p>

Edd tried to hit Scarecrow couldn't get him because of being in water but Scarecrow was a master at underwater combat and easily landed severel hits on Edd. On the surface the kids were wondering wheather to jump in and help him but Ed made that decision for them by jumping in making everyone follow him. Edd grabbed Scarecrow round the throat and his grib was tightening. The other kids arrived and started hitting Scarecrow. Scarecrow broke his lock with Edd and smashed his syrings into the side releasing the liquard and making Edd (followed by the kids) surface. Edd gasped for air and grabbed Marie and pulled them out followed by almost all the kids. " Where's Jimmy " screamed Sarah, Edd looked in the pool and saw Jimmy in the grasp of Scarecrow being forced to drink the liquard in the pool. Sarah saw this too and tried to jump in " no no he has gone i'm so sorry there is nothing we can do " said Edd hugging Sarah.

Just then Scarecrow jumped out the water weilding a sycthe and holding a pumpkin in the other hand. " Hello how are you Hehehe " Scarecrow walked to his goons and smashed the pumpkin making it ignite the building and cutting Scarecrow off from the others " crap a lot off fire and i can't kill you damn ". He put his finger on his chin " wait i'll leave a present bye bye " after his soliders walked out. Edd kneeled by Marie's body and felt for a pulse and felt her breath " she's alive " said Edd " yeah but in a few minutes we might not be " said Kevin. Edd looked at Scarecrow to see that Lee and May had been brought in on chains by his goons, but the Kankers were red eyed and foaming in the mouth and screaming " an overdose " commented Scarecrow. His goons ran off and when Scarecrow went to leave he sliced the chains and threw the Kankers at the group and at the same time Jimmy was climbing out the pool acting like the Kankers. Edd looked up and pulled a bat out of his coat and smashed the three on the heads knocking them out. " How do we get out " asked Rolf " Edd walked to the far side of the room " Scarecrow is a master of every fighting style in the world and has an IQ of 900 but he can miss the small details like the emergency exit ". Edd kicked the doors open and ran with Marie in his arms followed by the other kids carrying the other Kankers and Jimmy and ran towards Edd's house. They threw the gased out monsters into cages in the shed and went inside.

Edd was sitting on a chair in his livingroom with Ed, Eddy, Rolf and Sarah. " I think brainy Ed-boy should tell us about that weirdo back there " " yeah what did he do to Jimmy ". Edd looked at them and started his explaination. " I met him in Chicago because he called me and asked me to come we were friends, best friends we liked the same things and everything but he useed that gas to make people think there worst nightmare was happining it was wrong so i stood up to him and i thought it was over when he fell off the Willis tower but i guess not ".

FLASHBACK:  
>Edd walked into the controll room and saw Scarecrow " what are you doing you're going to gas the city " " i hate this place and yes i am " " millions will die in your name " " i know it's exciting ". Edd pulled out his sycthe " if i have to i'll kill you to stop " " you will try ". Scarecrow back flipped and landed in front of Edd and pulled out a sycthe and the two engaged in a deadly duel. Scarecrow punched Edd making him run out into the open, Edd saw Scarecrow behind him so he headed up to the top of the tower. Scarecrow caught Edd " you won't escape Eddward " " my name is DOUBLE D ". Edd turned and slashed Scarecrow's chest making him fall back and when Edd kicked him he slipped and fell off the top off the building. Edd tried to catch him but failed and Scarecrow fell and hit the floor. Edd stood there amazed at what had just happened and when he heard police he jumped off and hit a balcony and went back inside and got his stuff and flagged down a gang car and got in " where to Edd mon " " Peach Creek in Californa " " kay mon ".<p>

BACK IN THE PRESENT:  
>Eddy's jaw dropped as Edd told the story and Ed just listened intensly as Edd finished the story. " Well explains why he tried to kill you but what is that damn gas and when will Jimmy be sane again " asked Sarah. Before he answered the T.V. turned itself on and Scarecrow appered " not as long as Edd sits on his ass and does not create an antidote hehehe now get your stuff and exit your house before my fear toxin enters your house ta ta ". The TV went off and gas started entering the house " get out " ordered Edd and everyone left and stood outside the house watching it fill with the toxin. " What about the others " asked Kevin, Edd ripped a piece of cloth of his shirt and wrapped it around his face and ran back into the building. He ran into his room to see the Kankers and Jimmy lying there. Ed and Eddy stood there wondering what to do when a Matress flew out of Edd's window followed by Jimmy, Lee, May and finally Marie all knocked out. Edd prepared to jump when he turned to see Scarecrow punch him grab him and jump out of the window.<p>

Eddy stood there looking for Edd as the other moved the Kankers and Jimmy out of the way. Just then Edd and Scarecrow came out the window trading punches and headbutts until they hit the ground. Scarecrow jumped up as Edd picked himself up. " I'm sure you remember are physical incounterment in Chicago " asked Scarecrow " painfully but like i said back then i won't let you win ". The two charged at each other and locked in a contiues throw of punches until Scarecrow drop kicked Edd and threw him over the lawn. Ed saw this and felt proper deep anger for the first time in a while and ran and punched Scarecrow and pulled him into a bear hug squeezing the life out of him. Scarecrow kicked Ed's knee making him lose his grip so Scarecrow grabbed him and threw him and landed on top of Edd. Scarecrow brushed his hands and pulled out a Machete and walked over to the dazed Edd's and looked at them and laughted " you never stood a chance against me bye bye ". He brought the blade up and went to impale them but Eddy jumped and the blade got him instead. Edd saw this and screamed " EDDY " he kicked Scarecrow into the house of gas and ran to the bleeding Eddy. " Hi buddy you'll be okay " he looked at Kevin " call an ambulance " and back to Eddy " you'll survive " " if i don't my bros magazines are yours and Lumpy gets the bed " said Eddy. Edd started to cry " no no Eddy you'll be okay " " i should of been a better friend and not bossed you around and been so horride to you and Ed and should not have tried to be the centre of attension you're my friend but i took that for graditude " " no you didn't " " i did, say goodbye to my parents and Bro and see you later in heaven ". Eddy closed his eyes for the last time " EDDY NO " Edd hugged Eddy and cried in the fabric of his clothes while Ed cried and Kevin took his hat off in respect and the others looked at the ground as the Ambulance came.

End of part 2


	3. London and Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy i simply wrote this so enjoy

It was late at night when the ambulance arrived with Eddy who was bleeding out his stomach and his back when they moved him inside the building followed by Ed, Edd and Kevin. The three kids were waiting in the waiting room when a doctor walked in and looked at the kids " can i ask how he got that really bad cut it was not accidently " " no he was stabbed with a machete by a crazy man called Scarecrow " replied Edd. The doctor looked worried and went to phone the police while Edd went to call someone else. Kevin looked at Ed " who is Edd calling " " no idea but i wonder who he is calling " Kevin facepalmed.

Marie was lying on her her couch while drinking a green drink with a towel on her forehead. Just then the phone rang so she answered it " what " " Marie lock the doors and windows hurry " replied Edd. Marie did that and sat back down " what is going " " we are in a new book " " why the break of the fourth wall and what do you mean " " we are in a new book (Scarecrow's voice) And it's called Marie gets killed like a pig " said Scarecrow. Marie started shakeing with worry " how did you imitate my honey muffins voice so well " " i didn't " and the line went dead. Marie dropped the phone and yelled " LEE MAY " the two ran to her " what is it " " Scarecrow is here ". Lee walked to the window and saw no one " see Marie no ones there ". Just then Scarecrow fell through the metel roof and fell on Lee and knocked her out and walked towards the two scared sisters. May went to attack him but he just dodged and clawed her stomach and threw her into the wall. He looked at Marie and through the mask he smiled and took his hat off and out of it was a knife and he went to strike, when suddenly a black man burst in and emptied his Uzi clip into Scarecrows chest. Marie and May picked Lee up and started walking away but the man wouldn't move " Edd will meet you at the hospital now go " " what about you " " i'm staying " " why " " because Scarecrow just got up ". Marie looked to see Scarecrow standing holding a machete " body armour you coward " yelled Marie. Scarecrow lifted his top to reveal a load of holes in his chest " christ ". " Go i'll cover you meet Edd and stop this bastard once and for all " he pulled out a pistol and fired but the bullets did nothing and he came closer so the girls ran. Marie could here here gun fire and then a scream so she turned to see Scarecrow holding his head and laughing so she turned and ran.

It was late into the night when the doctor returned to the three kids " he'll be okay but he will be with us for a while because he lost a lot of blood, would you like to see him ". The three kids were lead to a room with Eddy in, he was lying there motionless, the only way they knew he was alive was the equipment and his chest going up and down. They walked in and Eddy noticed them, Edd sat by Eddy's side and grabbed his hand and held back the tears. " Sockhead... " " yeah Eddy " " kill Scarecrow kill him for me " " i promise you i'll destroy him for you ". Eddy smiled and went to sleep. The three left and saw a load of doctors running towards the main entrance so they ran with them to see Marie and May sitting next to an knocked out Lee. " What happened " asked the doctor " we were attacked by someone they cut May and knocked Lee out " " okay let's move her ". The doctors moved Lee out while Marie and Edd hugged wach other.

Just then three suited men arrived and looked at Edd " Eddward Johnson " " yes sir " " Detective sergent James, these are my collages Dective Constable Harry and Detective Constuble Michael we need to talk about these horrible crimes ". Edd stood and told the Detectives everything he knew about Scarecrow. " Thankyou and can you tell me what he looks like " " he looks like... " Edd saw something which made him speechless " like what " " like me ". The Police turned to see Scarecrow kill a doctor then the police men called Harry so the others opened fire on Scarecrow making him fall over the counter. " That won't stop him " said Marie " what do you mean " asked Michael " well back at the trailer this man emptied a clip of machine gun fire into him but he just got up and killed him ". Just then Scarecrow got up and brushed off the dust and looked at them and spoke " meet me at the place of limey politices bye bye ". Scarecrow ran off " what does he mean " " he means London and i'm going alone " " i don't bloody think so i'm not letting you out of my site " said Marie " Ed won't leave his pal side " " Me, Rolf, Nazz and Johhny are coming too " " and i won't let anything happen to my man " added May making Ed sweat. The police looked shocked " well we'll come too Scarecrow will die in a state prison ".

The next day the group was on a plane to Heathrow airport. Edd was sat next to Dectective Sergeant James " what will happen when we get there " " we find Scarecrow and i do what i should of done when i was in Chicago ". Just then the plane was turning around so Edd and James went to the plane cabin. " Why are you turning around " asked Edd " the country is closed off because the place is covered in gas ". Edd scratched his head " i won't ask you to land but at least hover above the gas so me and my crew can get on the ground ". The pilot thought and then agreed " okay but i want a bit of mon... HOLY CRAP ".Edd looked to see Scarecrow smash through the window and ram into Edd and they went flying into the back room. The others sat there wondering what had happened when Edd was kicked into the cabin and he stood up and braced himself. Then Scarecrow came running at Edd and charged him sending them through the broken window and on the outside of the plane.

They both managed to run to the left wing and start fighting there. Edd threw a few punchs which connected which he followed with a kick sending him off the wing to the ground below. Edd let his guard down and payed when Scarecrow swung in from behind and kicked him off the wing. Edd fell but was stopped when a cord wrapped around his waist. He looked to see Scarecrow on the end of the cord. He lifted Edd in to the wing and went to slash Edd but Edd dodged so it cut the cord releasing a pissed off Edd. Edd punched continuesly until Scarecrow was down and out. Edd walked away and tried to get in through the window when Marie caught his eye, she was making weird hand moves which Edd made out. He ducked as a brown blast went over his head, he turned to see Scarecrow " upgrade ". Edd flipped and hid under the wing while dodging more blasts. Scarecrow appered so Edd grabbed the coat and shoved it into an engine sucking him in dicing him up. Edd climbed back in to be greeted by James. " What happened " " i killed him once and for all... oh come on ". James looked to see Scarecrow in tatted clothes and blood all over him standing there without a mark on his body. " See you in London " Scarecrow jumped off and fell into the below. Edd went back and sat down and handed everyone a blue vial " what is this " asked Nazz " it's a antidote it protects you from the gas for 12 hours " explained Edd.

They arrived in London to see a dozen people foaming in the mouth and red eyed " Scarecrow, come on ". They reached the Parliament building and saw David Camaron and Nick Clegg eating a raw rat while Ed Millaband was running into a wall. " Try not to laugh people ". They snuck up to the door and saw Scarecrow playing golf with his sycthe and using heads as balls. " Bring out the fathers " three men were dragged out and masked removed to reveal Bubba, Rod, Butch. They were played on the ground and first Butch was killed and his head was smashed away same with Rod but with Bubba it was annoying long. " So you really should have stayed in your stupid pub in Brighton " said Scarecrow. Bubba tripped him and started punching him until he was blasted and was placed and held by three Scare-soliders. Scarecrow chopped his head off and smashed it into the Thamas. " Eddward please be quick " Scarecrow walked inside followed by Edd and the others. The others sat down when they were in and saw a note saying Edd to the main room, guests stay there. Edd went inside the room to see Scarecrow on the chancellers seat " shall we do this " " let's party ". Scarecrow jumped at Edd who tried to dodge but failed and Scarecrows sryinges pierced Edd's skin pumping him with fear toxin sending him into Scarecrow's world.

Edd opened his eyes and he was in th esame room but the walls were broken dowm and there was flying paper in the sky. Edd walked through the door to see that he had to head down the cooridoor away from the entrance and towards an annoying laughing. He reached a hole in the wall to see the floor was only there because of ann un seeable force because under the floor was nothing. He walked forward to hear laughing and a syringed hand appere above his head. He looked to see Scarecrow but was 30 ft high " poor little Dee you're in my world now hahahahahahahahahaha ". Scarecrow saw Edd and tried to hit him so he ran and ran from the falling debrie. He reached a light pointing up so he made it point at Scarecrow but the floor fell and he landed in a pit surronded by skellingtons and Scarecrow watching over " attack ". The skellingtons attacked and tried to kill Edd but Edd beat them all and the wave after that and that and that. After hundrads of waves Scarecrow was hit with a blue light destroying him.

Edd opened his eyes to see things were back to normal and Scarecrow was trying to run away. Edd left to see Scarecrow wielding his machete and ready to strike. Edd dodged the first swing and grabbed a machete from Scarecrows coat. The two engaged in a brutel fight untill Scarecrow hit a button on the wall making Edd dodge and a machete being launched from the wall impale Scarecrow and send him into the wall. Edd dropped the machete and stood in front of Scarecrow " you'll come back won't you " " no i choose to die " he hit another button setting of self destructe sequence " goodbye bro " " what dod you say " " we have to go " said Ed pulling Edd away. The group were out when the place blew and police and firemen for towns nearby arrived and helicopters were blowing the gas away " Eddward you did good i have a chopper to take you home form all this Doctor Johnson " " what " " you applied to be a doctor but they refused but this is your reward now go " said James. Just then a commation was starting " body recovered " the paramedics were taking a covered body away when a syringed hand fell out confirming the death of Scarecrow. A month later in Peach Creek everyhting was back to normal Eddy was better so were the gas victims and the Eds were scamming again and Edd and Marie's love blommed under no threat of homicidel maniacs who think there crow repelent.

The End oh no wait a minute

In a hospital for the crimaly insane a man who looked like Edd was sitting on a bed with long black hair in a black tee shirt and black shorts he looked at the screen and smiled bringing up his syringed right hand and destroyed the camara.

The End


End file.
